


Ismene's Narrative (Antigone)

by im_as_kunfused_as_you



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Antigone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore) - Fandom, Classical Greek Tragedy
Genre: Ancient Greece, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Treason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_as_kunfused_as_you/pseuds/im_as_kunfused_as_you
Summary: This is a narrative I worked on based on the story of Antigone.





	Ismene's Narrative (Antigone)

I wake up today to the sun shining through the windows. I am supposed to meet with Antigone today. It’s been a little hard to be happy lately, but being with my sister makes it a little easier. I get up out of bed and get dressed. I walk around the palace looking for Antigone. I would call out for her, but I don’t want to make too much noise and cause inconvenience to everybody else. When I finally find her, it’s been around 30 minutes. This palace is so big.

She starts talking about King Creon’s decree regarding one of my dear brothers, Polyneices. The King believes it appropriate to punish anyone that mourns or buries my brother to death. It is already hard enough to continue without my brothers, but being able to mourn one and not the other is not fair. Now my sister talks of burying him herself. Is she mad? She just said this was punishable by death.

It frustrates me because she is so stubborn and thinks she can go around breaking laws. It’s not like I don’t want my brother’s soul to rest in peace, but King Creon’s law prohibits that from happening. I want to break the law to respect my brother, like my sister Antigone says, but I can’t break the King’s law, especially as a woman. I tell her as much, and then I walk away. I’m not sure if I’m scared or angry or both. Either way, the day goes on, and I walk the streets praying to the gods that my sister doesn’t do anything stupid.

Two days pass after my conversation with Antigone, and I haven’t seen her since. I’m trying to continue living my regular life. I wake up and get dressed like normal. I try to walk around the city and not stay stuck in my room, but I still feel a little anxious; I don’t know if something has happened to her. I’ve been avoiding the field where Polyneices lay, but that doesn’t mean I haven’t thought about going to see him.

The sun reaches its peak in the sky. Somewhere around this time, I hear knocking on my door. I open it to find the King’s soldiers; we greet each other. I dread to know why they are here, but I ask anyway. They say that the King has arrested Antigone on means of treason, and they are here to do the same to me. I cannot stop the tears that are falling from my eyes as they restrain me and walk me off to the King.

As my tears fall, I think of ways to rescue my sister. I could never live without her, especially at a time like this where she is the only family I have left. We arrive at the palace, and I see my sister standing in front of the King with three guards flanking her. It doesn't seem like the King will let her live because she defied his laws, so I decide to say that I am also guilty of the crime that she committed. If I can't live with her, I might as well not live at all. “I am guilty,” I say.

Antigone thinks that I do not deserve the same punishment as her because I refused to come with her in the first place, but I understand where she is coming from now. I tell her as much. Since she won't let me take her punishment as well, I turn to the King. I ask him if he thinks it right to take away his son’s bride. He says that he does not want his son married to a “wicked woman” like my sister. The King dismisses us as he grows tired of my arguing. Antigone and I are escorted to a closed-off room by five guards.

As we wait for our sentence, I look at Antigone. She doesn't look one bit scared or sad about her future. I feel tears come to my eyes yet again. I am scared for her, but at the same time sad and a little disappointed that I don't have the same values and strength that she has. She did what she thought was right without any fear of the consequences. The world was cruel to us bringing life to us from the nature of our parents' relationship, but then taking them both away from us. Yet, Antigone remains strong. I shuffle over to her begging and pleading for her to let me die with her. I can’t live on this earth without her or her strength by my side.

A little after I am all cried out, the guards come back into the room declaring that they need Antigone. I run up to them and ask why. They say that she is to be banished from Thebes; the King is releasing me. I turn around to look at Antigone. For a split second, I can see her frozen features before she schools them back into something indifferent. I thought I didn’t have any more tears left, but I guess I was wrong. Two guards drag me out of the room to the outside of the palace and leave me there. I didn’t even get to say bye to my dear Antigone.

As the days pass, I don’t leave my house. Though I do hear talk of Teiresias visiting the King. I sure hope the prophet has something good to say regarding the fate of my Antigone. Regardless, I don’t hear anything else after a while and pray that’s the end of it. Unfortunately, that doesn’t happen. The next day, I hear talk going around the city of Antigone and Haimon’s death. That can’t possibly be true. Tears come to my eyes at just the possibility.

I walk the streets of the city, making my way to the palace. As I get there, I hear the messenger speaking of my dear Antigone and Haimon’s death. The tears stream down my face as I think about the experience my sister went through in that vault. Queen Euridice walks into the palace after hearing the news of her son’s death due to his father. The messenger follows her in and later walks out telling the King that his wife is dead. What has this world come to?!

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please comment and let me know what I can improve on. Your criticism is very appreciated. :)


End file.
